


Drop a Hint

by ottermo



Series: Team Bobsled Drabbles [6]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: F/M, Project Theresa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-10-13 18:46:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10519641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ottermo/pseuds/ottermo
Summary: Team Bobsled drabble from my 'drabble a day' project on tumblr.Posted here for #ProjectTheresa.





	

__She’d left a book of baby’s names on the kitchen counter, and Martin, upon finding it, had taken it over to the bookshelves, frowning.

“Oh, did I _leave that out_?” Theresa enunciated clearly, eyebrows raised.

“Hmm? Yeah, I’m just wondering where to put it back – non-fiction or reference? Reference, I suppose.” 

“Silly me,” she said, pointedly. “I wonder why I’m not quite _myself_ lately.”

“Happens to us all,” said Martin with a smile. He kissed her cheek. “I’d better go. Flight’s at nine.” 

He phoned, later, still on his way to the airport, a whirlwind of panicking realisation and joy.


End file.
